Pokemon: RSE
by Choso2223
Summary: Some heroes craft a new path. Other heroes pay tribute by following these newly forged roads. But others...others mirror the heroes that craft. Innovators like the first, Innovators in a new land.
1. Hoenning Your Edge

PKMN: RSE Part 1 Hoenn-ing Your Edge

The dark storage section of the truck smelt like home, filled with familiar scents and smells. To Brendan, this was his home. The furniture from his old home in Kanto, all being relocated to this other region, Hoenn. The engine of the truck stopped and sound stalled, Brendan got up from his spot in his father's favorite chair, a green armchair with a small amount of wear in the arms. The storage's door opened as muscled grey Pokémon came in and starting picking up the furniture. "Son, we're here!" Brendan heard his mother's voice and jumped out into the light to see the new region. The tweeting of birds he has never seen, the scent of alien flowers and the comely face of his new home. "Come on in son. You'll love it in here." Brendan pass towards the oak door but stop short into the home as two large Pokémon lugged a large mirror towards a western staircase. The mirror showed Brendan's white beanie with its black ridge, his favorite orange with green accent shirt, and of course the all too comfortable pair of black shorts. Brendan bent down to pull up his black socks and squeezed around the moving Pokémon. "There you are!" Brendan stopped to see his mother who came over to squeeze him in her arms. "How do you like the new house?" Brendan pulled off his beanie and ruffled his black hair.

"It's nice mom." Brendan popped on his hat, "The Machokes seem to be nearly down already."

"See I was right," his mother nodded, "You father would have hired that crew of Vigoroths and Slakings instead. I told him the Machokes would be just as good if not faster. Plus they don't need breaks after each job is done…" Brendan thought about the large ape Pokémon and their necessity to rest after every move…A drop of sweat appears on Brendan's face. I guess that was why dad never defeated Bruno of the Elite Four, Brendan thought to himself. "Oh, that reminds me." Brendan's mother got a weird smile on her face, "I think I found you a nice girl in this town! She'll be a fine girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" Brendan backed up from his mother.

"Oh yes, she's pretty and smart." His mother leaned in and pocked his nose, "and she's your age, son."

"That doesn't mean I like her!" Brendan's entire face was as red as a Vigoroth's bare behind.

"Oh," his mother began searching around the room, opening drawers and such, "I know I packed a camera and the movers had already put them away. Keep that face, it deserves to be remember. My baby's first embarrassment over a girl, I must record this for your father."

"I'm not embarrassed about the girl! I'm embarrassed about the…" Brendan stopped and took a deep breath. "Would it be better if I said hi to her…" His mother jumped up.

"That would be fine honey just recreate that face for me again so I can make a picture to show your father." Brendan nodded at his mother's request and decided to leave her alone for a bit, for his sanity. Brendan left his new home and took his first deep breath of the Hoenn region. He noticed the last Machokes of the movers getting in their truck. Brendan gulped and decided to meet this girl…his mother so likes…

"I got a bad feeling about this." Brandon crossed to the neighboring house, the other houses that surround the area were full of noise and sounds of young tykes playing. With a knock, Brendan waited at the door until a woman of his mother's age appeared.

"Oh, you must be the neighbor's boy. You can call Mrs. Birch." Brendan nodded and entered to room, it was filled with knick-knacks. "You know, I've always wanted my little girl to have a playmate around her age but we had no luck. Well, until your parents moved here from Kanto." She pulled Brendan's checks and patted his face, "and such a cutie pie too. My daughters up in here room so please say hi." Brendan nodded and rubbed his cheeks as he walked up the stairs when he heard Mrs. Birch call out, "May your new boyfriend his here." Shoot…thought Brendan…both our parents are crazy… As soon as Brendan got up to the staircase a girl came running down and fell on top of him. Both fell down the stairs and back down the floor. "Well that's one way to get to know each other." The girl got up off Brendan and offered her hand.

"I'm so sorry," she blushed and muttered something to her mother, "She didn't mean that…"

"No, no," Brendan grabbed her hand and helped himself up, "My mother did the same. My name is Brendan." She shook his hand and smiled slightly.

"I'm May. It's nice to meet you Brendan," she paused and tilted her head, "I've heard that you're the son of a gym leader."

"Yeah, the leader Norman of the new Petalburg gym," She putted hands together and giggled. Brendan blushed slightly. Mom wasn't fibbing she is sort of…cute… Brendan thought to himself but shook it off.

"Are you going to be helping my father, Professor Birch?" May asked, she cleaned offer her orange t-shirt of dust. Brendan nodded, "That's great, I know having a Gym leader's son will definitely help father along with his research!"

"Hey," Brendan crossed his arms, "the claim to be a professor's daughter is not so easily tossed aside. I'm certain you'll be more helpful than me."

"Oh really," May sly stated, "Or was that you being mister smooth." What is with this girl, thought Brendan, a few seconds ago she was a total klutz but now she's…she's testing me.

"I'm not falling for it," Brendan leaned in, "You don't seem like a coy person." May giggled.

"Well I'm not but," She passed him towards the door, "you're definitely a gym leader's son." Brendan chuckled to himself before flinching at the sight of Mrs. Birch rooting for them… Its official our mothers are crazy… Brendan followed after May but she was nowhere to be found. He began walking towards the local facility when her heard a howl. Brendan gritted and shifted directions until he saw May in the grass with a red bird by her feet. Two small pups, fur as black as night, nipping at her heels. Brendan stopped at the tip of the entrance. With a glint in his eyes, Brendan noticed an open bag with pokeballs, he grabbed one of them a released a green lizard. The weird creature looked at him and nodded.

"Okay guy, let's get in there!" the creature tackled one of the pups but missed the second one. The red bird came in and pecked the black-fur pup away.

"Brendan!" May walked up to him and thanked him, "I'm glad you're here. My father got surrounded by a Poochyena pack." Brendan nodded and rushed forward. "Wait!" Brendan fell on his face. "You can't go straight in there with Treecko!" So that's its name thought Brendan. May helped him up, "I thought you would have a better plan than brute force."

"I do," Brendan whispered to May, "I go in and grabbed their attention then you and your bird can attack from the side."

"Torchic." May stated. Brendan tilted his head. "The red bird is Torchic that's her name." Brendan nodded and pointed forward towards the Poochyena pack. Brendan burst from the bushes with Treecko coming in from under Brendan's jump and smashing into three Poochyenas. Two others charged at Treecko when Torchic dived in and pecked them towards the side. The pack began growling but then turned tail and jumped into the foliage. The sound of tiny feet on leaves and branches slowly died down.

"They're gone." Brendan notice May approach a man in a lab coat who seemed to have a few bite marks. "It's nice to meet you Professor." Brendan offered his shoulder to the man and helped May bring him out of the wilderness.


	2. The Unknown

**Pokémon: RSE part 2 The Unknown**

* * *

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

* * *

The man laughed as he was laid back into a chair back in the town, the walls of a Lab. The walls were whitewashed. The bright light further dulled the room's color. The man readjusted himself and called for help. Assistants came in and began applying first aid to the man's injuries. Cream for the scratches, specialized Arbok skin treated with herbs from a Venusaur's flower to wrap the bite wounds. The man puffed as the last of the cuts and bruises were treated. He still grunted as he moved but overall he was better, no bleeding or loose skin. "I have to thank you, young man. It takes guts to face against a threat that holds no danger to you." The man cringed as he got up and clapped slightly, "and of course, May you did a fine job! Just as I expected from my daughter!"

"Daughter?" Brendan asked, he placed a finger on this chin, "That means you're professor Birch."

"Right on boy!" Professor Birch nodded, he was about to open his mouth with the phone rang behind him. "Could it be? Yes it is! This is wonderful! I thought for a second that I'd have to send you two without it!"

"It?" Brendan whispered to May, who shrugged as Professor Birch scrounged around for his phone. He shifted papers and pens off the desk onto the floor. He ran his hand through his hair until he felt the phone underneath the table. He jumped up and snapped his fingers before retching over from his wound's pain. Professor Birch pulled up the phone and activated the video feature. On the large screen, an older man appeared whose hair was white as snow with some more grey hair on the side.

"Hello? Birch? Are you there?" the older man said as he scratched his chin.

"Yes! Professor Oak, I'm here!" Professor Birch rolled from his desk and pushed himself up, pulling Brendan and May into the focus of the screen. Professor Oak began flinched at the sight of Professor Birch's wounds and began lecturing him upon his health. He even guessed the nature of the wounds and mentioned who this event had happened before…multiple times…in the same month... "I know. I know. I should be more careful."

"Yet you're not!" Professor Oak scoffed, "You got lucky this time. I f those two hadn't scared off those Poochyeena, you'd be food for their pack." Professor Birch nodded but let out his hands.

"You're right but I did learn something from it." Professor Birch patted the backs of May and Brendan. "These two are extraordinary trainers and I believe will be my prodigies."

"You're prodigies? Ah so you have decided to do it too…" Professor Oak nodded before smiling, "I think it's a great idea though the circumstances to achieve this could have been better…a lot better and safer. But regardless, I am still happy that you've decided to help with an old man's endeavor."

"Ha, you're not that old Professor!" Professor Birch prodded.

"Yes I am. If you're old enough to know a time before the Silph Corporation existed and before the invention of the Pokeball, you're old, old as dirt. Now that I think about it, I can only think of a few people that still remember those times." Professor Oak closed his eyes and dozed into thought, "But this isn't a time for me to become nostalgic Slowking. You see I wish to catalogue every Pokémon in existence into a single international database. My pupils have already done so much here in Kanto but there are still so many Pokémon that exist in the world. I do not want to guilt these children into finishing my dream…and I don't want you to feel the same either. Do what you can and that'll be enough as I believe there will always be a new generation of young ambitious trainers to take up the mantle." Professor Oak let out his hands and brought up three Pokémon onto the screen. "Hello children! Your Professor seeks to continue a trade that I did with my three pupils here in Kanto. You see, even though we have been surrounded by Pokémon for so long…we still know so very little. With one of these starters: Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip. You'll help uncover the secrets of Pokémon, but I think Professor Birch might be a better aid in this than me. Good-bye!" Professor Oak disappeared from the screen. Professor Birch jumped up and posed in front of the screen.

"As Professor Oak said, I'm going to give you two your very own Pokémon. In return, I want you to take this device. Here take it." Professor Birch pulled out two red devices; Professor Birch flipped them open to show the small screen with its black buttons. "These devices are a variant of the device created by Professor Oak. It is designed to recognize Pokémon native in the Hoenn region in a snap! With this you'll be able to identify and collect data on every Pokémon you'll meet in Hoenn and even those beyond with some modifications to the device." Professor Birch laid out his hand. "Normally I'd ask you to pick one of the three pokeballs that I've stored for this moment but it seems through circumstance that you've have already chosen your partners. But," Professor Birch handed over his last pokeball to Brendan. "I want this Mudkip to come with you too. I don't feel right leaving this Pokémon all alone in the lab. It deserves a taste of adventure, a taste of the world. Maybe there is a child out there who needs a Pokémon to grow and mature…"

"I'll find a trainer that fits you okay." Brendan whispered to Mudkip's pokeball. He pocketed the it into his bag and began walking towards the door.

"Brendan, you're leaving already?" He turned to see May with a slight frown.

"Yeah," Brendan walked up to May and placed out his hand in between them, "I didn't mean to be rude but…you see, I have a dream to complete…I want to prove myself as a trainer and to do that I must defeat my father's gym." He smiled at May. "Look, where I come from when two souls wish to unite their destinies they tell each other their dreams. By doing this, our dreams will become connected and in turn we are connected. So what's your dream?" May smiled and placed her hand on top of Brendan's.

"I want to befriend all the Pokémon in the world. My dream is to build strong bonds with my friends and my Pokémon. I want to help bring more color to this wonderful world." Brendan gripped May's hand and shook it.

"It's done," Brendan grinned, "From this day forward as long as we chase our dreams our fates will be intertwined." May laughed.

"You know that sounds extremely cheesy." May and Brendan laughed together.

"Yeah but sometimes cheese is good, right?" The two smiled at each other.

"Sometimes cheese is good." May responded. They walked out of the lab, passing their homes, their families, to the front of the road that led out of their hometown. Brendan and May nodded at each other as they walked together into the grass as they took their first steps together into the wilderness.

"Wally!" A boy with green hair turned, his white shirt was impeccably clean. He turned to his mother who twirled her green hair in buns, "I know this is going to be hard on you but…I think its best you go live with your uncle in Petalburg."

"But mother, why?" The boy asked, his mother shook her head.

"You're a strong boy Wally, Wallace, I know it. But I know that if I keep you here I'll be too scared to let you grow on your own. You'll never become your own man with me around. Your uncle will give you that freedom to grow, to mature, to evolve into something wonderful. Trust me son…" The boy Wallace with his green hair that was cleanly trimmed and style sighed and nodded.

"Okay mother," Wallace grabbed his bags and walked out the door. He glanced back at the door after it closed behind him, "To Petalburg…" he stared up at the sky and frowned, "I wonder if everyone feels this way when they step out into the unknown." May and Brendan jogged past each other as they rushed to see who would first make it to the first city. Wallace clenched himself. "I wonder if I'll ever learn to love this feeling…this feeling of uncertainty." Brendan took a deep breath as he saw the first city in his journey to Petalburg. On the opposite sides of the road to Petalburg, Wallace and Brendan stared up towards the same sky. Brendan smiled but Wallace frowned. "So it begins."


	3. Wavering Wally

Pokémon: RSE part 3

"So you must be excited," May said as she poked Brendan's arm, "Seeing your father and challenging him to a battle." Brendan chuckled but he shook his head. The two trainers walked passed a number of trees as the sounds of rustling Pokémon and busy trainers rushing around.

"I'll be happy to see him but I doubt I'm ready to challenge him." Brendan fixed his hat, "You know my father once challenged the Pokémon league at the Indigo Plateau. A real long time ago, it was way before I was born. Supposedly he had great potential but he could never beat the first member of the Elite Four there." Brendan smiled as the two walked down the route towards Petalburg.

"That must have been disheartening…to lose so many times." May sighed, "I'm surprised he kept at it."

"Well, in all honesty it was partly due to my father's stubbornness." Brendan titled his head back and forth, "at least that what my mother always said. She told me that it was his stubbornness to only use normal type Pokémon that lead him to his failure. That his belief that his type that he had mastered could overcome its natural weakness." May listened as Brendan postulated over his father's past, "I understand why he wanted to. I mean to win with your favorite Pokémon and your favorite type. It just sounds perfect but," May interrupted him.

"One shouldn't judge a Pokémon upon its type or its look." Brendan nodded, "I see what you're getting at. Sure your father fought with the Pokémon he loved but when it comes down to it, you can't expect to make it far it you don't accept new ways. You can't beat the best if you have not opened yourself to new possibilities, new things." Brendan nodded.

"Exactly." Brendan stopped as they made it to the entrance of Petalburg city, its buildings sparse and rustic. "I need to discover every Pokémon so I can become stronger, so I can finish the dream left for me." Brendan busted forward towards the gym. "I'm going to say hi to my old man, you can wait outside if you want." Brendan left May's side as he disappeared into the city and into the gym. May sighed and walked around the city. The smells of homemade pies and cakes filled the air as their stuffing filled the air with roasted bread and warm fruit. May licked her lips as she wandered into one of the markets to buy one of the pies but she stopped right at to door as she saw a green-haired boy sitting quietly on the bench outside. May pranced over and sat next to the boy.

"Hi, I'm May," May smiled as she extended her hand to the boy. The boy nodded and weakly shook her hand.

"Hello, I am Wallace, but people tend to call me Wally. My uncle mostly," Wally joked. He looked away and mumbled a bit. May moved closer to him and stared at him, Wally stiffened with a dark blush upon his cheeks.

"I'm guessing you're shy," May joked as Wally nodded. She retracted herself and sat down normally next to him. "So feeling less self-conscious?" Wally felt his heart return to normal pace and smiled.

"I guess," Wally chuckled, "I should be grateful that you're trying to help but…

"May, leave the poor guy alone." They turned to see Brendan standing in front of them, "She's just prodding. I've known her only a little but she likes to poke."

"It's research."

"Yeah, right." Brendan shook his head before reaching into his pocket. "I actually came to give you this." In his hand, he held a pokeball. Its gave off an earthly glow. "My father is the Petalburg gym. I came to challenge my old man but it seems to rules of the Hoenn league varies from that of the Indigo League."

"But that doesn't make sense." Wally muttered.

"Yeah, how are the leagues different," May poke Brendan's arm, "and don't say it's a Kanto thing. That's not an answer."

"No, no," Wally murmured, "Why are you giving me this pokeball." Brendan nodded and placed his hand on his chest.

"Your uncle told my father about your little problem. The entire reason you're here and not back in your hometown…" Brendan pushed the pokeball into Wally's hand, "I don't know the details but my father made a statement that I agree with. The best way to grow strong is to grow strong along friends. This Pokémon will help you grow. It will help you become the man you want to be." Wally gulped as he looked at the ball. "And hey, this may be forward but I consider you a friend. We can take this journey together."

"Hey," May pouted, "Don't forget me." May gave Wally a big smile, "and I'll be there to make sure you both don't lag about." Brendan grinned and began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going! You haven't even told Wally how to use that pokeball."

"Well, he won't if you don't follow me. Come one." Brendan waved for Wally and May to follow him. They followed Brendan till he stopped in front of a sea of tall grass, its large leaves waving in the wind. "Watch me Wally." Brendan slide into the grass and paused for a second in the tall foliage. Wally and May waited outside of the tall grass until they heard a large thump. From the bushes, a blue Pokémon burst forward. It shook its head as its orange spiked cheeks expanded and it released a beam of bubbles that hit the grass. A Pokémon with a green head and a jutting pink headpiece waddled out. Dazed from the beams, Brendan slide out and shouted out towards the blue Pokémon. "Mudkip, a little more." Mudkip nodded at Brendan and tackled into the dazed Pokémon. The shaken creature twirled on its heel and bounced away. "Still got some fight in it." The green headed Pokémon blasted out a beam of psychic energy at Mudkip. Mudkip twirled around the purple beam and landed on its feet and rushed forward. It slammed into the body of the green headed Pokémon which sent it flying over towards May and Wally. May pulled Wall away from the battlefield as Brendan jumped forward and drew a pokeball from his backpack. He tossed it into the air; Mudkip twisted around the green headed Pokémon and tackled it towards the pokeball. The Pokémon flew into the pokeball and disappeared into it with a flash of white light. Brendan bounced forward and caught the pokeball and tossed it up before grabbing it again. "See that's how you catch a Pokémon!" Brendan huffed in between breaths. Wally grabbed his chest as he took deep breaths. "Um…are you okay." May patted the green haired boy's back.

"You're show might have been too much for him." May smiled and placed tiny pieces of pellets on the floor. "Maybe you need a softer entrance into Pokémon catching." May say cross-legged on the dirt ground and patted the ground for Wally. Wally sat next to May who took a deep breath. Brendan sighed before sitting next to Wally. The three children waiting in the spot as the sun slowly descended down the morning sky. As the sun began to set, Brendan sat, slightly dozing, as Wally remained tense as he sat in between them. May seemed to hum to herself until a slight rustle came from the bush. The very same type of Pokémon Brandon fought peeked from the grass, it delicately picked up the pellets and nibbling them with its tiny mouth. The Pokémon tip toed closer to the children as it picked up the pellets; it stopped short of them. May placed a pellet in Wally's hand nudged him towards the Pokémon. Wally, shaking, held up his opened hand with the pellet towards the Pokémon. The Pokémon shyly picked up the pellet and chewed it slowly. When it finished, it cried out in glee as it jumped into Wally's lap.

"Huh, what?" Wally muttered as he shook, "What is it doing."

"It just wants to be your friend." Brendan laughed, "Don't you?" Wally petted the Pokémon's head and he smiled.

"You want to be friends? Friends with me?" Wally asked. The small green headed Pokémon shook up and down. Wally smiled as the Pokémon hugged him. "Y-yeah, let's be friends then." He looked at the Pokémon directly and patted his chest, "I'm Wallace but you can call me Wally." The tiny Pokémon just twirled in a circle and said its name.

"Ralts!"

* * *

Well, I'm somewhat back from my little break and I'll try to post more often. I'll try to get back in the groove and maybe I'll be able to post daily again. Until then, I'll post at least once a week. Enjoy.


	4. Special Ones?

Chapter 4

"Come one! Let's get going!" May shouted from the top of the hill. She had both her hands on her hips as she swayed back and forth. Brendan puffed out a bit of air as he rolled his eyes, he held is backpack by its strap with both hands. Down the path below him, Wally huffed and puffed with both hands on his knees.

"Wally do you need some help?" Brendan asked, Wally shook his head and began walking up the path. The grass slipped through the air as Brendan and Wally climbed the hill. The grass petals flew in the air until a green blur grabbed the petal from the air, the green lizard Pokémon with it's swirled curled tailed landed next to May.

"Treecko-Tree!" The small grass Pokémon murmured. Brendan laughed as Wally collapsed on the top of the hill. Treecko pat Wally's head as the Green haired boy clutched his legs on the hill.

"I," Wally huffed, "Never climbed a hill on my own before…" Brendan nearly fell over but adjusted himself. He was about to question to Wally when a breeze of a sweet scent caught his attention, "It was-" Wally huffed, "exhilarating." May helped Wally up, who stretched a bit and inhaled the air. "It's okay I'm ready." Treecko bounced up and gave his trainer a thumbs up, or his equivalent of it with one of his three fingers. Wally nodded and walked ahead.

"Hey, Brendan? Are you there?" May waved her hand infront of Brendan, who remained dazed. He shook his head and pinched his nose.

"Sorry about that," He smiled as he looked down the hill, "I just smelled the scents of the flowers. It reminds me of home."

"That's just the flowers I brought from Verdanturf town. I was sent there to get better." Brendan crossed his harms as his lip curled up in one corner.

"Verdanturf is that where you're from?" May asked.

"No, my mother sent me to Petalburg so I can travel to Verdanturf." Wally smiled as he straighten out his white shirt. "Actually, she wanted me take the bus straight to Verdanturf but…" May and Brendan listened to Wally. "I wanted this. I wanted to take the steps to get there and I wanted to ask…" Brendan placed his hand on Wally shoulders.

"I know. You already proved your serious you climbed your very first hill all by yourself!" Brendan hunched over, "That sounded less patronizing in my head…" Wally chuckled.

"No worries. Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we battle when we get to the next town?" Brendan nodded.

"Then let's get training so when we reach there we will have something to show!" Brendan rushed into the next bushel of grass and disappeared into the grass. May pushed Wally forward and they followed into the foliage. The children ran through the tall blades of grass, its soft petals dancing around in the wind. Blasts of water, fire and grass shoot through the sea of green as the three trainers battled against the wandering Pokémon. Brendan emerged from the foliage as the day began to die down. Brendan with his hand over his eyes glazed forward, the shiny markings of a familiar building caught his eyes. "Hey guys, let's call it a day." Brendan jogged forward and turned to see May pop out of the grass with a waddling Wally following her. The three children entered the town and disappeared into the building flashing red and white. Brendan pressed his pokeballs towards the nurse at the desk whose colors matched the exterior. Brendan sat in the red chair and relaxed a bit. May sat next to him, chatting to Wally. The three children laughed and chuckled until the television that hung from the center's wall turned on. In bright letters in detail something new, something great.

"This is a live report from the Kanto region. In a precedent turnabout, a group of three young challengers have torn through the Indigo League like it was nothing but a child's plaything, a child's game!" The screen showed a pretty brunette woman speaking into her microphone. She cleaned off some dust from her white jacket. "We have here with us, one of these powerful youngsters." The brunette poked the back of a young boy with thick brown hair and a blue shirt. The boy seemed unimpressed and somewhat annoyed. "Tell me young man? How does it feel to be a superstar in the Indigo League?" The boy shrugged her off and walked outside the camera's range. "Um…" The host turned to her camera and smiled into it. "Well that's it folks. A champion in the making that's right! Fixated on winning and nothing else, so fans out there prepare for the next story of these shakers." The television shifted focus to weather and common events.

"That's news?" May asked as she laid her head in her hands.

"Well, the Indigo League is considered the premier of all Pokémon Leagues. Taking challengers from two lands while ensuring the standard of champion, it's in impressive feat borne from necessity." The three children turned to see a young girl, a tad older than them, with two large ponytails of thick brown hair. "I mean they standardized the way we Pokémon Battle. Scholars see the two main Kanto professors as the leaders of research. Their words…" The young woman smiled as she paused, "Their words are facets of truth, the words of Professor Oak and Mister Fuji." May giggled as the two boys scratched their heads.

"Um, not to be rude but who are you?" Brendan asked. May punched Brendan arm.

"She's Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader." Roxanne nodded which made her pink bow that tied her pigtails together bounce up and down.

"That's right. Are you perhaps…trainers?" Roxanne smiled. She bounced up and down before she posed with her hand out. "Then come battle me. I would love to learn how you fight. I would love to see the power that has formed between your Pokémon. After all as a gym leader and the teacher of the Pokémon School, it is my duty to learn all I can from challengers!" Wally slightly smiled at her statement while both Brendan and May titled their heads in confusion.

"Pokémon School? There's such a thing?" Brendan asked.

"Dad mentioned other forms of teaching new trainers," May shrugged. Roxanne bent over in shock.

"Umm, Pokémon Schooling is the most common form of molding new trainers." Roxanne with one hand on her hip and the other over her mouth pondered to herself, "You didn't graduate from a Pokémon School?" Both shook their heads.

"My father trained me. He's the new gym leader of Petalburg."

"And mine is Professor Birch, he taught me everything I know." Roxanne flinched before posing again, this time with one hand pointing towards the sky.

"This gives me an idea." Roxanne cleared her throat, "Would you mind battling me in front of my class then. They'd learn from my style and your styles. It would aid them in their quest to become trainers too. I probably should warn them that you three are exceptions to the rule." Roxanne turned around and move towards the door. Brendan got up and called out towards her.

"What do you mean we are the exception?" Brendan asked, "We are not special."

"But you have taken the risk yourselves." Roxanne smiled at them as the light seeped through the door and formed a silhouette around her, "You have decided to take a path unknown to the world. It is that which makes you special."


End file.
